1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice machine mounted to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional ice machine, a gear for transmitting an output from a motor and a cam disposed in a coaxial relationship with the gear are connected by a ratchet mechanism for transmitting power. The ratchet mechanism is connected by receiving a preload from a coil spring, to transmit power.
However, in the conventional coaxial ratchet mechanism, the coil spring for applying a preload to the ratchet mechanism is not configured to rotate together with the ratchet mechanism. For that reason, if the ratchet mechanism is continuously used, a deviation may be generated between the rotation center of the ratchet mechanism and the center of the coil spring. Thus, there is a possibility that the pressing force applied by a preload becomes unstable.